TS: All The Things She Said
by TheRainbowofStars86
Summary: This is the story about the relationship between two girls, how each is continually in the other's thoughts, with the themes relate to homo, bi and love. By the way this is when Sam Simpson is falling in love with my OC Hari Shankel. By then Harilinda is falling in love with Sam. This is a couple. This is when friendships do. This song is made by Tatu. Grammar get it right.


**This is my one of my characters who fall in love with like the pairings...Actually this is a Totally Spies character but by the way. This is how my OC Harilinda fall in love with a character Samantha but while she's at it, she love really close but Harilinda likes boys instead of girls, but that's why I made that song called "All the Things She Said" by Tatu. This is not a couple  
**

Harilinda are at Beverly Hills and then she went out here and then she saw Samantha Simpson driving and walking to her and then she say something to her but Hari said.

"Samantha, what are you doing out here so early?" asked Harilinda

"I came out here to look for you to see if you were okay." said Sam

"I know but you did found me but I want to say that..." said Harilinda as she was about to say something

"Wanna come to our house for something?" asked Sam

"Sure, I will come to your house and see what it look like." said Harilinda "But you got to show me where your house at."

"Sure, just follow me." said Sam "I'll show you where our house at."

"Okay." said Harilinda

This is the pop rock/electronica music and it started playing and singing and said "All the Things She Said."

Sam drove Harilinda to the Villa House and she saw Alex and Clover in there but she open the door but they still live together for once, Hari just came in here to say hi to the girls.

"Hey, girls." said Sam

"Hi, Sam. Where were you this time?" asked Clover

"I was picking someone up is." said Sam.

"Harilinda." said Clover

"Hi, girls." said Harilinda

"Hey, Harilinda." said Alex and Clover

"How you honeys doing?" asked Harilinda

"Great and you, girl." asked Alex

"I'm so fine, thanks." said Hari

"Now, come upstairs I got something to show you." said Sam

"By the way, it's gonna be surprise." said Hari

"Okay, this is my room." said Sam "Do you like it?"

Hari basically threw herself at Sam and laid the game plan down for what was about to happen between them as they were locked inside of her bedroom, and Sam was just like, "All right, then!" about it, when she has been shown multiple times within the series to be dreadfully shy and prude when it comes to romance.

Not because you made Sam gay, no, but because the OC basically threw herself at Sam and laid the game plan down for what was about to happen between them as they were locked inside of her bedroom, and Sam was just like, "All right, then!" about it, when she has been shown multiple times within the series to be dreadfully shy and prude when it comes to romance. Pretty much old fashioned where waiting is concerned.

"Of course I do babe, now let me shut the door. I got a surprise for you." said Hari

As Harilinda close the door and suddenly she locked the door

"You say that I wanted to be in love with you?" Sam question

"Anyway, Sami dear, I wanna be with you and falling in love with you, so I can make out with you and stuff." said Hari

"If I can only help have hook ups with you-." said Sam

"Shhh. It's just a surprise. I'm being with you has been opening my eyes could I ever believe if such a surprise." said Hari

"You know I can't block you out somehow, baby." said Sam

"It's just between you and me by the way I want us to doing hooking up in my bed right now" said Sam

"Come on, hon. Let's do it. You ready?" asked Sam "Let us be our thing"

"I'm ready." said Harilinda as she slowly passionate kiss Sam on the lips and she grab her by the shoulders and then she and her were fall on the bed and make love.

They kiss each other on the lips she moved her hair out of her face and moving around turning and pressed her tongue against her teeth and their movements begin to make love, then they snuggled close together.

The girls still kissing and kissing and kissing while the love goes on but still...Clover and Alex were in the living room sitting but while they're watching T.V and enjoy a snack but they wish Sam could join them.

While the girls are under the cover while they're taking their pants off and show their underwear but their hips moving around while they're still kissing until they fall on the bed.

"I wish Sam could join the movie with is but where is she now?" asked Alex

"She's upstairs in her room I guess." said Clover

"Looks like she's having time with that Harilinda." Alex said

"Let's go check on her in the room to see what she is doing." said Alex

"Come on." Clover said.

"I hope Sam's in her room." said Alex "Let's go check on her

Alex just knock on Sam's door and then while she's making out with Harilinda but still they are moaning but Sam felt her head, while Hari touched her body parts while she has on shirt and a underwear but only for sure. Sam and Hari are still making out and then they're moving their hips around but then they broke the kiss.

"Samantha, are you in here?" asked Clover

"Oh my God. What was that?" asked Sam

"Shhhh. Let's put back our clothes on before Alex and Clover get in here hurry." said Hari

Then Sam and the OC got caught by Alex and Clover and they are being grilled, the OC says she DOESN'T like Sam like that and she's just her FRIEND. Then a few seconds later, it's like she forgot herself and says no, wait, "I think I'm in love with you," and then Sam follows and says the same.

As Hari and Sam put back on their clothes on quickly and then suddenly Sam quickly open the door and quickly sit back down and get on the covers and Clover and Alex open the door. They were shocked and they gasp.

"Sammi, what's going on, and what is she doing here?" asked Clover

"Oh my God! I did. Harilinda, I'm so sorry." said Sam

"You didn't done anything to me, all you want to do is love me." said Harilinda

Sam was fear that they got caught

"Can she fly me away to sun and the rain." said Sam

"I want to say this but, I cannot tell my mom that." said Hari "I swear to god."

"My beautiful face girl I could not believe that, I just want to say..

"Tell me what is going on." said Clover

"We were making love and then suddenly we didn't mean nothing." said Sam

"Please please do not tell your mom that you are a Lesbian." said Alex

"I am not a lesbian. I'm just her friend." said Sam

"I am her friend forever." said Hari "Not trying to be her girlfriend. I mean I love her as a friend. That's all I'm saying."

"You should go see about my mom maybe she'll tell me." said Sam

"I've only have feelings for her you know, I wanted to be more honest with her." said Harilinda "I think I'm in love with her."

"Oh no. Harilinda, you're in love with me?" asked Sam "I think I'm in love with you too."

"What? Are you girls upset or something. I think it's going out of my head. I'm going to my mother's." said Harilinda as she walk out of her room and she runs away while Samantha catch up to her and runs.

"Sam wait up don't you go!" shout Clover

"Let her do whatever she wants, Clover." said Alex "She'll get used to it."

_The song continues  
_

"Harilinda, wait up. Wait!" said Sam "Wait. Are you mad at me? Am I hurting your feelings?" She runs into her at daylight and night but she grab her by the shoulders.

"No I am not! Because you haven't done anything to me, Sam." said Harilinda "And I haven't done anything to you. You haven't hurt my feelings either."

"Hari, I know but if you want to be with be and you know I want to be with you too." said Sam

"Really, I love being with you too." said Hari "But it's just that I like boys. But girls are okay."

"You know what can I say about it by the way...kiss me again and it'll be the last thing you know." Hari said

"Last thing I know but I've thought about it." said Sam "Baby, let's do it again."

They still sing it

The girls still kissing and kissing and make love again.

It continues singing

"You know I'll say about it but by the way, I wanna a secret where we can go to a place so we can get out." said Sam

"Good thing, let's just go." said Harilinda "To your car."

Sam and Hari went to her car and then she got in it and she was driving it but Sam is driving while Hari is sitting. They drove off at the beach and they felt something and they run to the beach on the sand at night at Beverly Hills beach.

"Now let's go over there and make out in the sand." said Sam

"Sure, thing babe." said Hari "Kiss me and peck me and make you laugh slightly."

"I'll love you more." said Sam

"I want to be with you more even more." said Sam "Say...so will you be my girlfriend?"

"Of course I will, and you know what. I do not want to tell a secret." said Hari

"I promise I will not tell anybody about this." said Sam "Promise not tell it."

"Are you going to be honest with me and tell me the truth?" asked Hari

"We are not telling our parents that I have a girlfriend." said Sam

"Promise that we are in love together?" asked Hari

"Promise that we are." said Sam

"I like you." said Hari

"I like you too." said Sam

As Sam and Hari slowly passionate kiss each other on the lips and peck on the lips.

"Oh, our mothers arrived." said Sam "Rmemeber, let's just be honest."

"Samantha." said Gabby "What is going on out here?"

"Hi, mother. Um...listen I have something to say..." said Sam

"Yes, she and I are have something important to tell you." said Harilinda

"Hari, what are you doing out here this late at night?" asked Kathleena

"Um, just hanging out with my new favorite pal, Samantha." said Harilinda

"By the way said

"Sam and I have became girlfriend and girlfriend" said Harilina

"She and I have become." said Sam

"Oh my God. Samantha Simpson. What have you done? Have you lost your mind?" asked Gabby

"I-I can explain, I'm just want to be in love with someone who is beautiful." said Sam

_As it goes on and on_

"Harilinda what is got into you this time?" asked Harris "Have you cross this line?"

Yes daddy I have cross the line." said Harilina "I'm like I just wanna be in love with the girl that I love."

"Don't you know that you were interest in girl? Honey, don't you know when women cannot go out with women." said Harris

"Wait a minute, don't go. Please, I don't want you to freak out." said Sam

"We're just a couple are we, Sam?" asked Harilinda "Please, let us just be free."

"Please?" asked Hari and Sam while holding hands as they beg

"Of course you can, but don't get too much love sites." said Gabby

"We won't." said Sam and Hari holding hands while they look and smile at each other's face

"Our love is strong the relationships are than boys. I guess I chose you, Harilinda." said Sam

"Really? Awwwwwwwww, Sammi. Let me come with you by the way. Tell me that we are best friends." said Harilinda

"Be friends is like than girlfriends." said Sam

"Go on, walk along we'll see you tonight." said Gabby

"Okay, see you." said Sam

"See ya, mama." said Harilinda

As it goes on and on

"Let's go." said Sam as she still hold her hand and walk down the beach at the sand.

Hari and Sam are walking together like it was be and so are then they turn back slowly and walk as the song ends.

**Okay that's it. This is it. I just finish my story called All the Things She Said by t.A.T.u. I really appreciated for it but please please review and see what it like. I hope my grammar okay but at least I did great. Well that's the end of the song, love girls relationships**


End file.
